1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for use with apparatus. The connector supplies electric power to an apparatus accommodated in a metal case.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connector described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-31962 is one of a known connector for use with apparatus and for supplying electric power to an apparatus (such as a motor) accommodated in a metal case. The connector includes a first housing and a second housing. The first housing can be attached to an attachment hole that extends through the case in an in-out direction. The second housing can be attached to a terminal portion of an electric wire. The two housings can be fitted together.
The first housing holds a first terminal. The first terminal is elongated in a fitting direction of the two housings. The first terminal has two longitudinal end portions. One of the end portions having a bolt hole is disposed on an apparatus side and is bolt-connected to an apparatus-side terminal. The other end portion protrudes in a fitting direction with the second housing and is connected to a second terminal held in the second housing.
The second terminal has a square-tubular portion in the front side in a fitting direction with the first housing. Accompanying fitting of the two housings, the protruding end portion of the first terminal enters the square-tubular portion of the second terminal and elastically contacts an elastic contact piece in the square-tubular portion so that the two terminals are connected together.
With the above-explained structure, the first terminal and the apparatus-side terminal are firmly bolt connected, so that the connection reliability has been improved. However, such firm connection has not been realized between the first terminal and the second terminal. Accordingly, further improvement in the connection reliability has been required.
The present invention was completed on a basis of circumstances as explained above, and its purpose is to provide a connector for use with apparatus and capable of improving the connection reliability.